Capturas
by FrozenSound
Summary: Todo lo que sientes, piensas y expresas, queda sin que lo sepas capturado en el tiempo. Como una fotografía. Y nunca se olvida del todo, porque siempre queda una pequeña evidencia de existió, de que fue real y de que lo viviste.


El pasillo está abarrotado. El aire es casi irrespirable, y el agobio se confunde con los rostros sonrojados de apuro de los alumnos que van y vienen de un lado para otro, con el destino aparente de una tediosa clase de pociones, o una de Encantamientos, o una de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras. Aburrida seguro, al fin y al cabo y sea de lo que sea. Aburrida para todo el mundo, sin excepciones.

Bueno, en realidad, siempre hay excepciones.

Rose camina esquivando a todo el mundo. Y tiene mérito, porque va casi a contracorriente y además lleva el libro de Aritmancia abierto, y en un ejercicio de concentración inconmensurable al estar repasando lo que darán ese día en la clase. Ya casi lleva resueltas todas sus dudas. Pero ese poco que le falta para el todo, le agobia. Los É.X.T.A.S.I.S están por llegar. ¡No puede vacilar en nada!

Una compañera de Ravenclaw choca con su hombro, empujándola y perturbando sus pensamientos. Rueda los ojos y casi gruñe. Le echa una mala mirada mientras la ve alejarse por el pasillo con dos amigas, charlando animadamente. De repente, cada vez hay menos gente. Las clases deben de estar a punto de empezar.

En las horas libres, Rose siempre va a la biblioteca. Albus, Roxanne y los demás salieron antes a fuera, a los jardines del castillo, porque a pesar del frío que hace es la primera vez que hace sol, un sol real y que lo ilumina todo, simplemente dando la impresión de que hoy es un día mejor. Un poco más alegre.

-¿¡Weasley!?

Pum. Todo se detiene con un seco golpe, que lo congela todo y todo lo agita al mismo una sensación extraña. Similar y contrario. La conciencia de que estás feliz y tranquila, y al mismo tiempo alerta.

No sabe si eso es bueno, malo, tóxico u optativo a otras canalizaciones del divertimento de la mente. Sólo sabe que es una sensación tremendamente adictiva. Y que aunque le de miedo, nunca va a dejar de gustarle.

-¿Si, Malfoy?- contesta, con una mezcla de tono neutro y desinteresado de voz. Se da la vuelta, y ahí está.

Le llega más o menos por la misma altura. El pelo rubio platino mantiene un perfecto equilibrio entre el desaliño y la pulcritud, levemente peinado. Su rostro, claro, pétreo e inadivinable está dirigido hacia ella y la mira. La está mirando. Rose se niega a sí misma devolverle la mirada porque tiene miedo de que sus sentimientos queden totalmente desnudos cuando lo haga.

Los suyos. Sus sentimientos. Ella. Ella, que tiene que escarbar y arañar para buscar la verdad en esos ojos grises e insulsos. Para descubrir que él también se emociona y disfruta hablando con ella. Que él también sabe que se acercan poco a poco, sin prisa ni la típica fogosidad de dos adolescentes deseosos, a una realidad alarmante. A una unión de la que quizás no puedan escapar.

¡Son tan diferentes!

Y sin embargo...

-Se te ha caído este trozo de pergamino- le señala él, que continúa mirándola como si no le diera verguenza en absoluto hacerlo.

Se siente más cobarde y débil por el hecho de no poder hacer lo mismo. Así que lo hace. Y esa sensación de pequeño cosquilleo, suave como una caricia, y mareo sólo comparable al de dar mil vuelta alrededor de ti misma, vuelve de nuevo y una vez más.

-La próxima vez haz algo más útil que estudiar mientras vas a clase. Andar y mirar al mismo tiempo por donde vas sería una buena opción.

Por el tono con el que lo dice, casi parece borde y cortante. Pero Rose es muy lista, y lo conoce lo suficientemente bien como para ver que hay una chispa de burla y ternura en su voz.

-¿Y si lo que me gusta es repasar mientras camino, Malfoy? ¿Qué pasa entonces?- dice con falso tono de desafío. Está teniendo un comportamiento casi e infantil y estúpido.

¿Y si son un poco estúpidos?

Es surrealista.

Se encoge de hombros, devolviéndole el trozo de pergamino que había recogido del suelo. Está lleno de anotaciones minúsculas, como ella las hace

Ahí ya casi sólo quedan ellos. Rose sabe que debe irse. Pero quiere escucharle. Quiere extraer un rato más a su lado.

-Que tendré que estar pendiente de ti todo el rato mientras caminas. Todo el rato- enfatizó- no queremos que pierdas tus valiosas anotaciones otra vez. O peor, que alguien te las robe. O mucho peor, que te choques con alguien y te hagas daño.

-Bien. Pues hazlo. Sígueme. A mí no me molesta- intenta bromear ella, sonriendo levemente- pero te aviso que se me van a caer todos los pergaminos que llevo- sube los brazos para que pueda ver mejor todo lo que lleva en ellos- en el pasillo de al fondo a la derecha. Es por si sigues manteniendo tú palabra. Para que estés atento.

Y dicho esto, se aleja de él lentamente, sintiéndose observada, y dobla la esquina del intermunable pasillo central, sabiendo perfectamente que él vendrá detrás, y que una vez más Rose ha conseguido un argumento estúpido y patético para que no se confiesen lo que sienten, pero para que sin embargo, estén juntos. Porque no se lo dicen a nadie, ni siquiera se lo dicen a si mismos. Pero se necesitan. ¿Se quieren?

Todo lo que sientes, piensas y expresas, queda sin que lo sepas capturado en el tiempo. Como una fotografía. Y nunca se olvida del todo, porque siempre queda una pequeña evidencia de existió, de que fue real y de que lo viviste.

Ni Rose ni Scorpius aparecieron por horas en algunas de sus clases.  
Querían que el tiempo los capturara a ellos.


End file.
